Happy (Terrible) New Year
by AmyBot3000
Summary: Sequel to Paintball. Clexa celebrate their first New Years together, Clarke and Anya continue to hate each other and Raven almost kills everyone.


**A/N** :Happy New Year!

Remember to party safe and drink plenty of water before you go to bed. Or if you're like me and staying in this year remember that your body needs more than cheese and crackers to survive... According to my mother anyway, but what does she know.

* * *

 _7.29 am (7.41 am Raven Time)_

"Shhhhh."

Clarke wasn't sure what woke her, but she was perfectly content to be lazily lulled back to sleep by the feel Lexa's warm breath on the back of her neck. Their bare limbs were intertwined under the warmth of the comforter and really she couldn't wait to spend their first New Years together in the exact same position. Maybe with the odd interlude of sex, because as it turned out her girlfriend was incredibly good at that particular activity. She smiled when she felt Lexa's breath hit her face, and snuggled back into her embrace as she poked her in the forehead.

There was something amiss about the current situation and really how Lexa was managing to poke her in the head whilst her arms were wrapped around her body was a miracle.

"I've made fireworks." Lexa sounded remarkably like Raven in the morning. "Clarke."

Lexa's hot breath continued brushing over the back of her neck, and Clarke let out a groan of understanding. Her room mate was back from Anya's room. "Raven get out."

"It's my dorm room. I need you two to help me prep for tonight, so get up."

"No it's-" Cracking an eye open Clarke pulled her phone out from under the pillow and gasped in horror when her bleary vision focused enough on the tiny screen in front of her. It was winter break. There were no classes. In fact there was absolutely no reason save morning sex with Lexa and possibly a global melt down, which really if it was going to happen what was the point of getting out of bed anyway, to be up at the current ungodly hour. "7.30 am!"

Clarke closed her protesting eye, and groaned when she heard the familiar sound of the light switch, because now she couldn't open them without being blinded forever.

"Oh God, will you two put some clothes on." Anya was apparently now in the room with them, which Clarke would describe as marvellous, because her and Anya were getting on swimmingly now. In fact they had gone three days without Lexa or Raven having to pull them off each other. Clarke's ribs did still ache from the week before when the other woman had 'accidentally' hit her with a tree branch though. Clarke had then very 'accidentally' thrown dirt straight at her face, so they had definitely come on leaps and bounds, because a month earlier Clarke would have most definitely just skipped the niceties and gone straight to slashing the tyres on Anya's Jeep.

Lexa snorted into the back of her neck, and Clarke wasn't sure when she had woken up. "Shut up. You can only see our shoulders." Her arm snaked its way tighter around her bare waist and Clarke felt the bottom of the covers lifting up. "Look at my scandalously bare ankle, then leave."

What she assumes to be Raven's pillow hits her square in the face, so she knows it was most definitely her room mates devil incarnate of a girlfriend that threw it. "Dear God woman, when was the last time you shaved."

"It's winter, it's my warming winter fuzz."

"Hang on." The sounds of Raven shuffling across the room was followed by the feel of the cover being lifted off their feet again. "Ugh, Princess is the same."

"If you two would stop showering together you wouldn't have this problem." Anya wasn't half wrong, showering together was _definitely_ the problem. In her defence, having a fully soap sudded Lexa in front of her was entirely too distracting for her to focus on something as delicate as leg shaving.

Lexa must have had the same images flashing behind her eyelids, because Clarke was suddenly incredibly hyper aware of the fingers that were now circling just below her belly button, and the warmth that was gathering between her thighs.

"Alexandria Woods if your hand moves an inch closer to Clarke's vagina I'll cut it off." Instantly her hand retracted back to the safe territory of her stomach and Clarke let out a puff of disappointment. "And then I might cut off your hand as well."

"Hey!" Really it was ridiculous that Anya still hated her, they were dating each others best friends.

"Are they up yet?" Octavia's voice joined the mix, and Clarke pressed her face into the pillow, hoping and wishing that this was all a dream and any minute now she would wake up and find their current guests were anywhere but in her dorm room. "Awww look at Lexa, she's like a cute little Koala bear hanging off Clarke's back."

"I'm a fierce grizzly bear and I will tear you all apart if you don't get out!" Lexa's chest practically vibrated with the growl of her voice, and Clarke would most definitely not admit to anyone that the feel of it had the warmth between her thighs increasing dramatically. The brunettes head left the pillow, presumably to glare the three of them out the room, but Clarke still let out a whine at the sudden loss of warmth.

All three let out a collective "Awwww" and for three people it was an interesting mix of soprano and bass notes.

"Yes you are sweetie." The voice sounded ridiculously like Harper, but there was _no way_ she was in the room as well.

"Clarke." This time she was sure it was Lexa poking her and she grunted in response, because really people needed to find a better way of communicating to her. "Open your eyes."

Blinking her eyes against the bright light Clarke almost cried at the sight in front of her. "What the fuck?"

Every member of the ground and top floor was sitting on Raven's side of the room watching them, and she wished they could just go back to the days of not liking each other.

* * *

 _11:45 pm (11:57 pm Raven Time)_

Clarke's body ached in all the wrong places and considering she had planned on spending the day lounging in bed with Lexa, driving three hours to the middle of nowhere to run cables across a field and build _stolen_ garden furniture all day was against all her ethos. She had given up trying to explain to Raven that just because the flat packed benches were outside their dorm building it didn't mean they belonged to them.

Having spent the day doing hard labour, followed by eating questionably cooked barbecued meat, then drinking unscrupulous amounts of Jasper and Monty's Moonshine there were three things Clarke was now fairly sure of:

1) She was fairly sure the field was private property and they were all going to be arrested, which was something her mum would be so unimaginably proud of.

2) She was fairly sure they would be facing terrorism charges if anyone with any authority got a hold of Monty and Jasper's Moonshine.

3) She was fairly sure no one from the ground floor would remember this the next day, because none of them were even slightly prepared for said Moonshine.

Clarke had to give it to Monty and Jasper though, she felt like a new person, even if it was mainly because the moonshine had burnt away most of her insides.

"Why Geology?" Lexa was sitting practically straddling her, her legs wrapping around Clarke as she sat astride the bench waiting for the midnight countdown.

"So I would know how to make the earth move for you." The slur to Lexa's voice was _adorable_ and she was also fairly certain that was _not_ the reason her girlfriend was studying the subject.

"Lexa we've already slept together." Clarke quickly pressed a kiss to Lexa's lips anyway, because she was already pouting at her response. "A lot."

Her girlfriend still huffed anyway, her arms crossing across her middle. "So?"

Pulling Lexa's arms back around her middle Clarke shuffled the brunettes body further into her lap. "So you don't need to pick me up."

"Oh." Clarke would never hurt a puppy, _ever_ , that was far more Anya's m.o, but she was pretty sure the look on Lexa's face constituted to doing just that.

She had to save herself, hurting a puppy was a one way ticket to hell, and she was _not_ going to spend all eternity with hell fire and only Anya for company. "It was very adorable though."

"I have more."

"You do?" Lexa started to nod her head hard, too hard, and Clarke had to grip her hands onto either side of it to stop the aggressive movement.

"We're not going to go down in history." The words slurred again, and Clarke realised there was a strong possibility Lexa wasn't going to make it to the countdown.

"We're not?"

"Nope, so how about-" A hiccup interrupted her and Lexa looked around her in shock, trying and failing to figure out where the noise came from. "How about I go down on you instead." There was an incredibly misplaced expression of pride on Lexa's face and Clarke didn't have the heart to point out she'd already gone down on her just that morning.

"That was beautiful Lexa." Her girlfriend hiccuped again and moved forwards into what Clarke would assume was going to be an incredibly uncoordinated wet kiss, except-

"It was sickening." Without her noticing Anya had crawled back out the depths of hell to sit on the opposite side of the picnic bench. "I preferred it when Lexa was just mooning over you."

"I preferred it when you weren't sat there." Clarke gave her an equally curt smile, and she was sure if Lexa wasn't so completely wasted she would have told them both to stop.

"Mums stop fighting, we have twenty seconds till midnight." Raven fell back onto the bench, settling herself between Anya's legs to look out over the empty field.

Looking down at her phone Clarke let out a sigh of disbelief. Considering Raven's ingenuity and annoyingly brilliant mind, Clarke wished she would just fix the time on her phone, because there was still another solid ten minutes until midnight.

"10!" Raven's voice alone echoed out. "9!" A few more voices joined her, and Clarke rolled her eyes, because really, she _needed_ to fix the damn clock. "8!"

Turning her attention back to Lexa she leant forwards and pecked her nose, because the brunette looked an adorable amount of confused about the countdown happening around her.

"4... 3...2...1! Happy New Year!"

Clarke smiled at her girlfriend and leant forwards again until she was close enough to feel Lexa's breath hitting her lips. "Happy New Year Le-" The resounding explosion that cut her off was going to leave a ringing in her ears forever.

"Code red!" Raven was shouting from the bench next to her, and Clarke watched as she pushed Anya to the floor. She would refuse to admit that she took great pleasure in the grunt of pain the woman made when she hit the ground. "Get down! Code red!" Looking behind Lexa her eyes widened at the huge cloud of purple and red sparked explosions, and where the hell did Raven get so many explosives?

Lexa's head was hard, Clarke could attest to that because in her haste to get down the brunette smashed the top of it into her lip, busting it open. It could have been the daze of the explosions or because she was only semi conscious thanks to Lexa's head butt, but the brunette managed to roll them into the small space under the bench with remarkable grace.

"Shit! The timings are all slightly off!" Raven managed to sound remarkably sheepish considering she was having to shout over the sound of the fireworks. Clarke was going to kill her.

"Raven! I'm going to kill you!" Bringing a hand up to her lip she grimaced at the amount of blood on it when she pulled it back.

"Don't threaten my girlfriend!" Anya would sound far more threatening if she didn't squeak with terror as another explosion went off directly above them.

"And you! You she demon! I'm going to shove her cane so far up your-" She was interrupted by Lexa's panicked voice before she could continue threatening their lives.

"Oh God Clarke you're bleeding!" Lexa's worried face was suddenly above hers, tears visibly collecting in the corners of her eyes. "I've killed Clarke!"

She chose to ignore Anya's "Oh good." and concentrated on her worried girlfriend. "Lexa how much Moonshine did you drink?"

"Please don't die." Clarke's lungs let out a gush of air as Lexa crashed her head onto her stomach. She couldn't find it in herself to be even half way angry at her, not when she started crying in heaving sobs against her shirt.

The explosions continued and she could just make out the sound of people screaming all around them. They were only four months into college and they were already on the third injury book, and she dreaded to think how many pages were going to be filled up after the fireworks finally stopped.

She would later discover that somehow everyone had been spared with only Bellamy actually being injured by a firework, if singed hair could even _count_ as an injury. In her opinion he needed a hair cut anyway.

Considering she had the girl of her dreams, and had woken up in her arms just hours earlier, it was possibly the worst New Years she had ever experienced. Spending the night in the woods with a busted lip and her semi conscious girlfriend, who was convinced had killed her, whilst evading the local police and fire department was _not_ how she planned on spending their first New Years. Still, Anya was arrested, so it wasn't all terrible.

* * *

 **A/N** : Fun fact... I'm the only one in the injury book at work, the power cable for the kettle exploded in my hand a couple of years ago thanks to a bit of the ol' faulty wiring. I still made a cup of tea though, because fuck off is a little electrocution going to scare me off tea.

For anyone that's at all interested, I should be back to posting What The Water Gave Me around the first week of Feb, sorry for the impromptu hiatus I've been finishing off a Rookie Blue fic. There's also a sequel to this in the works, Anya and Clarke will finally start to get along... Sort of.


End file.
